The invention relates to a heater or air conditioning unit, in particular for installation in a motor vehicle. The unit has a housing that receives an evaporator for an air conditioner or an air guide device for a heater where the air guide device is arranged transverse to the incoming air flow to divide it into two output air flows without inducing turbulence.
An air conditioning unit having a housing, a feed-through duct and an installation space for an evaporator is disclosed by the EP-A1-O 397 997. The air flow discharged by a fan at the entrance of the unit housing in an air duct initially flows through an evaporator installed in the installation space of the unit housing, and is then either delivered directly as cool air or by way of a heat exchanger as warm air into a front-seat-area mixing chamber. The air is then routed as temperable air in accordance with the setpoint selection of an air-temperature adjusting element on the control unit inside the motor vehicle. The corresponding positioning of an air-mix flap in the front-seat-area mixing chamber determines whether the temperable air will be routed to a defrost air outlet, a floor air outlet, or a middle-level air outlet. The known device, also provides additional ride comfort using a rear-seat-area mixing chamber. This second mixing chamber is similarly fed on the input side, and the temperable air is able to be delivered into the middle level or into the floor area of the rear-seat area.
Another device, disclosed in FR-A-2 583 000, includes a motor-vehicle heating system having a heat exchanger arranged downstream from a radial fan. A profiled grid wall is arranged in the diffuser of the radial fan so as to allow at least one section of the profiled grid wall to extend in the direction of the radial fan into the diffuser. This helps to uniformly supply air to the heat exchanger and reduce noise.